


Batman And Aquaman Get Lovers

by HowlsMoon



Category: Aquaman - All Media Types, Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: An rp I did with a friend





	Batman And Aquaman Get Lovers

It was a dark and stormy night in Gotham city as Dana was outside trying to fix her car which had broken down.

Aquaman came out of the sea once in awhile to visit some old friends that lived in land. He went to a local pub and walked inside getting a drink.

Batman was on top of a building looking down at then city, the smug look on his face as he looked around. 

Miah sat in the bar as she sat with a few friends of her, drinking down the shots like there was no tomorrow after a stress day of work.

Suddenly Killer Croc showed up about to kidnap Dana. She screamed for help.

Aquaman walked over to the bar were Miah was and smirked looking at her up and down.  
"You're perfect," he mumbled under his breath.

Batman swooped down, grabbing Dana around her waist as he held her close. 

Miah looked at him and smiled softly, not really recognizing who he was exactly. "Oh hello there!" She said happily.

Dana looked up at him and blushed her cheeks flushed.

Aquaman then picked her up taking her back to his lighthouse.

Reaching a roof top Batman placed her down. "Are you okay?" He asked in his signature husky voice.

Miah blushed and squirmed. "Hey!" She looked at him seeing who he was.

Dana nodded but just at the sound of his sexy ass voice she started to become wet.

Aquaman then placed her down on his bed and he climbed on top of her and smashed his lips to hers.

He smirked at her as he saw how she was looking at her. "Let me get you home.." he grinned as he pulled her close.

Miah looked up at him and kissed him back, her hands on his cheeks pulling him closer.

Dana blushed and squeaked and nodded. She held onto him for support.

Aquaman then deepened the kiss kissing her roughly groping her breasts.

Batman landed on the ground in front of her building. "Will you be okay alone?" 

Miah kissed him back pulling away a bit to catch her breath

Dana shook her head no getting scared and afraid.

Aquaman then latched his lips onto her neck sucking hickeys into her neck.

He looked at her and nodded. "I can stay with you if you like.." he said as he looked over her.

Miah moaned out as she held him close to her smiling. "Oh god.."

"Y-yes please do," Dana stuttered nervously smiling up at him.

Aquaman then went down nipping and nibbling love bites into her shoulders.

He nodded and lead her into the building. "Where is your room.." he asked.

Miah held him close moaning his name loudly as she took off his shirt grinning.

"Right there across the hall," Dana said as she went to her apartment and unlocked the door.

Aquaman smirked as he then took off her shirt and bra as he sucked on a nipple tweaking the other.

Batman opened the door and looked around the place. "I'll stay until I'm needed somewhere else." He smirked as he lead her insides 

Miah smiled at him as she moaned, feeling his lips latch onto her breast.

Dana nodded and mumbled thank you to him getting naked for him.

Aquaman abandoned that nipple to now suck on the other one as he rubbed her hips up and down.

Batman looked at her in shock a bit as he looked over her naked body. 

Miah bit her lip as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Batman I wanna have sex with you," Dana said blushing.

Aquaman then traveled down south sucking on her pussy rubbing it with his thumb.

"Are you sure?" Batman asked as he shut the door and moved closer to her.

Miah arched her back and moaned loudly, she gripped his blonde hair

Dana nodded looking up into his masked eyes with determination and seriousness.

Aquaman then delved his tongue into her rubbing and stroking her inner walls and fingered her.

Batman dimmed out the lights as he moved closer to her, he pulled her close as he kissed her lips through his mask.

Miah moved her hips into his tongue and fingers. "Oh Aquaman.." she moaned

Dana started to moan and kissed him back.

Aquaman smirked as he massaged her g spot and pumped two fingers in and out of her.

Batman pressed her against the wall as he lifted her chin lightly. 

She cried out in pressure as she lightly wrapped her legs around his head pressing her hips against him.

Dana wrapped her legs around his waist for support as she kissed him deeply.

Aquaman took out his fingers and his tongue and undid his pants then rammed into her.

He grinned against her lips as he grinded his hips against hers.

Miah gasped loudly as she wrapped her legs around him tightly.

Dana mewled as she kissed him roughly.

Aquaman began to thrust slowly and gently into her grunting.

Batman grabbed her ass with one hand and the other to her breast groping them.

Miah moved her hips into his with a groan.

"Ahh Batman!" Dana whimpered shuddering in delight.

Aquaman slammed into harder deeper and faster into her groaning.

He moved his fingers to her sex and rubbed her clit. 

She moved her hips along his length, moaning loudly.

Dana moaned softly gripping his shoulders.

Aquaman reached her g spot hitting it multiple times growling.

Batman moved to her ear. "Tell me what you want.." He said softly into her ear.

Miah cried out as she came the final time he hit her g-spot.

"I-I want it all Batman," Dana whispered to him blushing.

Aquaman came inside her shooting his seed into her pulling out panting.

Batman lightly bite down on her neck as he pulled out his length. "Get on you knees.." he demanded in a husky tone

Miah moaned out as she laid against the bed panting, aquaman just came inside her, she grinned to herself.

Dana nodded and got on her knees.

Aquaman laid down next to her as he pulled her closer to him.

He put his length up to her lips as he gave a soft grin to her.

Miah smiled as she wrapped her arm about him resting her head on his chest.

Dana shook her head no.  
"Batman I want you to ravish me first!"

Aquaman nuzzled her neck and closed his eyes falling asleep as well.

He rolled his eyes as he picked her up and pinned her against the wall, lining himself up with her womanhood. 

Dana squeaked and gasped as she blushed.

Batman slowly pushed himself into her, letting out a soft groan. His lips latching onto her nipple as his tongue swirled around it.

Dana began to moan and mewl arching her back shuddering in delight.

Batman pushed all they way into her as he began to thrust in and out of her.

Dana moaned as she arched her back screaming in pleasure.

Batman grinned as he held her hips close to his, his thrust became harder

Dana screamed his superhero name as she scratched his shoulders.

Batman groaned as she called out his superhero name, his hand moved up and down her thigh as the other grabbed her breast.

Dana moaned and mewled as she gripped his shoulders shuddering in delight.

Batman grinned as he kissed down her neck, groping her ass.

Dana whimpered and grunted as she felt him inside her.

Batman groaned out as he could feel his climax approaching. "God you feels so good.."

Dana reached her peak and climaxed all around him.

Batman thrusted a few more times before thrusting into her, cumming inside of her.

Dana breathed heavily and panted heavily.

Batman pulled out and laid beside her for a bit, panting

Dana blushed her cheeks flushed looking up into his masked face.

Through the mask a small smirk came to his face as he stood up and fixed his suit.

Dana frowned as she looked up at him blushing.  
"Will I ever see you again?"

"I'm always around." Batman said as he kissed her lips and jumped out from the open window

Dana blushed and then she fell asleep closing her eyes.

Batman went back to the bat cave, walking in with a slight smile through his mask.

The next morning Dana woke up and got ready for the day getting dressed.

Aquaman woke up and nuzzled his lover's neck smiling at her.

Batman couldn't stop thinking about her.

Miah smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Dana went to her kitchen and made breakfast for herself.

Aquaman closed his eyes and sighed in contentment.

Batman sat in his cave in front of the super computer.

Miah smiled as she kissed his forehead softly.

Dana was eating breakfast as she thought about him.

Aquaman smirked at her as he grabbed her butt cheeks massaging them.

Batman sat there and he tapped his fingers on the huge desk, thinking about her.

Miah smiled at him as she let out a soft moan.

Dana finished eating her breakfast and washed the dishes then went to watch some tv.

Aquaman then nipped her ear sucking on her earlobe as he whispered to her, "you're sexy sweetie."


End file.
